Surprise
by Insanetrouble
Summary: A possible scene for 3x15... A surprise visitor leaves Constance with questions for her daughter...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is just a weird scene I thought up based on some spoilers for 3x15... Which means that there are spoilers for that in this fic! Hope you like and please review. x

"Really darling. You almost get murdered by a serial killer and you don't think to call?" Constance Isles walked next to her daughter, arm linked with hers as they wandered through the division, exasperation leaking into her voice.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal mother. He didn't actually hurt me!" Protested Maura.

"That's not the point! He almost did! And did you really think you could hide it from your father and I? Poor Angela thought I already knew!" Maura sighed slightly, but couldn't help feeling an unexpected joy at the fact her mum had been so worried she'd travelled from Europe just to see her.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" Asked Maura with a small smile, deftly dodging a brawl that had broken out before stepping into the lift.

"Yes. No. Maybe." Maura turned to face her mum, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said, and it was Constance's turn to sigh, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Forgiven. But next time, could you please tell me?" She requested, causing Maura to chuckle slightly.

"I think I could do that." She smiled, re-linking their arms. As she did, she ran into Susie, who was coming out of the lab.

"Doctor Isles, you have a visitor. I sat her in there." She nodded towards Maura's office.

"Thank you." Replied Maura, bemused at who could be visiting her so late in the evening.

"So. Other than serial killers, have you dated anyone interesting lately?" Asked Constance coyly as they turned to enter her office.

"Mother!" Exclaimed Maura, entering her office. "Really! Er, hello... Susie said you wanted to see me?" She questioned as she caught sight of a woman sitting with her back to her. The woman stood and turned, causing Maura to gasp.

"Hope...?" Shock coloured her voice, and she stood for a long moment, lost for words.

"Maura darling?" She heard Constance's questioning voice behind her, and stammered out introductions.

"Er... Mom, this is Dr Hope Martin, a colleague. Hope, my mother, Constance Isles." Both the women murmured greetings, before Hope turned to Maura.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to speak with you. It's important." She said uncomfortably.

"...Of course. Mother, je suis desolèe, mais pourriez-vous aller à Angela pendant un petit moment? Je serai là bientôt ..."

"Pas probleme, cherié. Je vous verrai bientôt. Bonsoir." She nodded to Hope, kissing Maura gently on the cheek before leaving.

"She seems nice." Said Hope after a few seconds of silence.

"She is." Said Maura, rubbing one hand up and down her opposite arm. "No offence intended, Hope, but... ah, what are you doing here?"

"I... Maura, I have no right whatsoever to ask for this, but I need a favour. A huge one." She hesitated, but Maura interrupted, anticipating where this was going.

"You want me to donate my kidney to Caelyn." She said flatly. Hope started slightly, but nodded hesitantly.

"She's dying. She... She permanently in hospital now. She only has weeks left... Unless..." She broke off as her voice cracked, and Maura sighed, sitting on the arm of her chair.

"I've already offered Hope. I'm sure she's told you I was the anonymous donor all those months ago. But she doesn't want it- she said she'd rather die than have me save her life." Maura told her gently.

"I know. But she's in a coma. I make her decisions now- I don't care if she hates me for it, at least she'll be alive! And no offence, but she already hates you..." She finished awkwardly, causing Maura to let out a startled laugh.

"I'm aware of that." She said dryly.

"Maura... I know how big this is. And after what I said to you, and how Caelyn... Well, both of us treated you I have no right to ask. But... She's my daughter. And... Your half-sister, I guess." Hope said softly.

"Look, Hope, I-" Maura broke off as her phone rang. "Merde." She muttered, flipping it open with an apologetic look at Hope. "Dr Isles. Yes. Okay... No. Can't he...? I see. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." She snapped her phone closed, quickly getting up.

"Hope, I'm sorry but I have to work, there's a problem at a crime scene. But... I'll think about it, I promise."

"Thank you." Hope said, quickly gathering her coat and bag, before leaving. Maura took in a deep breathe, desperately trying not to hyperventilate, but was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"Well. That was an interesting conversation." Constance stood in the doorway, face carefully blank. Maura whipped around, shocked.

"How much of that did you hear? She questioned, face ashen.

"Enough to know who she is. And what she's asking you to do. The only question is, what in the world did she and this Caelyn do to you to make your face turn as pale as it is?" Maura paled further.

"I... Mom..." "Hey Maura, are you coming to- Christ Maur, you're as pale as a sheet!" Jane entered from the morgues, but paused when she caught sight of Constance. "Er... Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Jane... She knows about Hope..." Said Maura helplessly.

"Oh. Oh! But... How?"

"She was here. She wants me to donate my kidney..."

"What? You're not serious? After what they did to you? Hell Maura, you can't be con... Oops." She caught sight of Constance's face.

"Both of you, upstairs, now." The artist ground out. She grabbed their arms, pulling them towards the lift.

"Mother! Crime scene..."

"Stuff the crime scene. You are both going to tell me what's going on, and Angela is going to help me get it out of you." They looked at each other, and gulped, eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, so a few people asked me to continue this, and well... I had ideas! Here in England, we get American series anywhere from a few days to a few years after they're first aired in US, so I watch them on the Internet, which means I haven't actually seen the finale yet. Whether that's a good thing or not we shall see! Anyway, thank you for the reviews and alerts- they were amazing- and I hope you enjoy! X_**

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. Are you saying that Dr Martin was actually your birth mum? " Angela sat in the cafe, confusion written all over her face. As it was late in the evening, there were very few people around, and the cafe was empty.

Maura, who had called in an assistant to attend the crime scene, sighed and put her head in her hands, voice muffled.

"Yes. Doyle told her I was dead, and then gave me up for private adoption in order to protect me from his enemies."

"Which makes Caelyn your half sister?" Stated Angela slowly.

"Yes."

Constance, who'd been standing against the wall, spoke up, arms tightly crossed.

"And you've known about her for how long?" She asked, and Maura couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling.

"A while. In summer, when Jane shot Doyle, I found out her name was Hope. Then, Jane discovered he'd faked my death, and from then it was just a case of finding a women named Hope who'd given birth to a stillborn daughter named Maura on my birthday. And, well... That was easy enough with the Internet." Maura shifted uncomfortably, and Jane quickly squeezed her hand, shooting her a reassuring smile.

"What happened then." Asked Constance, still emotionless, and Maura looked lost for a moment at the tone of her voice, staring at Jane helplessly. The detective smiled encouragingly back, before picking up the story.

"It was by coincidence that we then needed her expertise on a case. She liked Maura, asked her out to dinner and Maura being your daughter invited her round to her place before she'd really thought it through.

"Through the case, they became more friendly and it was then Hope told her Caelyn was dying, and needed a kidney transplant for which she didn't have a match. Maura tested herself, discovered she was a match and intended to donate anonymously. Obviously, when Caelyn discovered who she actually was that didn't happen." Jane explained.

"But... She refused it?" Constance asked, confused.

"Yes. Do you remember that picture of a sobbing women kneeling over a grave? That was Hope over... Well, my grave. Caelyn saw it, and with a little research put two and two together. Apparently, she'd lived in the shadow of Hope's dead daughter her whole life, and resented me for it. She said... She said she didn't want any part of me living in her." As Maura fell silent, Constance remained motionless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly and Maura looked at her in astonishment, voice rising as she answered.

"How could I?! You're my mother, how could I tell you that I knew and had met this whole other family I have? Doyle was bad enough... And you nearly died protecting me, and things were just beginning to get better between us, and how could I-"

Maura's voice broke and tears streamed down her face as she waited for the rejection she expected to come. Instead, Constance slipped into the chair beside her, cupping her face gently in her hands.

"Maura. You are my daughter. No matter what else there is, no matter what else happens that will never change. I knew you wanted to meet your parents- as a teenager you were never good at hiding things, and when you found all the records sealed I knew it broke your heart. When I first found out about Patrick I realised immediately you'd eventually meet your birth mother. How could I not? But, sweetheart, I never once took it to mean you didn't love me. Just as nothing could ever stop me from loving you."

Maura took her off guard by embracing her fiercely, but she quickly hugged back just as tightly, pressing her face against her daughters hair.

Jane grinned at the scene, winking at a smiling Angela, who pressed a kiss to her cheek, murmuring a quick "I'm proud of you." Jane felt her lips twist into a smile, but her face became serious as she caught sight of the women hidden in the shadows of the lobby, watching silently. She frowned slightly, but raised her eyebrow in challenge at the concealed person. The figure bowed her head, slipping away outside the division as Jane continued to stare, teeth worrying her lip. She was pretty sure a mere glare wouldn't scare Hope Martin away from Maura.

Jane sighed, turning away back to the other three at the table."

"What are you going to do Maur? Will you donate your kidney?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"I don't know Jane. I'm a doctor- I save lives. How can I not?"

"Darling, it's your choice. What's the success chance?" Asked Constance.

"It's impossible to say without medical records. I'd be guessing." Maura frowned at the snort of laughter Jane gave off, but Angela quickly interrupted.

"What did Hope specifically say? Does she want a relationship with you?"

"No, Ma! She just wants her kidney to save her 'real' daughter!" Disgust leaked into Janes voice.

"Real...? Is that what she said to you!?" Constance was flushed with outrage, hands fisting under the table. The silence that reigned after was all the answer she needed, and she made a small sound of anger.

"I'd like to give her of my mind. Who does she think she is-?" She cut of her rant as Maura began to giggle, setting of Jane and Angela too.

"What?" She asks, bemused. This only made them laugh harder. " I really don't understand what's so-"

She was cut off by the ringing of Janes phone, and she answered quickly.

"Yeah, Rizzoli." She listened for a moment, a frown appearing on her face.

"Woah, Korsak, slow down! What do you mean... What! When? No! I'm on my way... Yeah. I don't bloody care about protocol, we're cops not politicians! Get in there!" She hung up quickly, pulling Maura to her feet.

"Jane?"

"The building- the bar we were gonna go to? It collapsed... Oh my god. Ma, Tommy, Frankie and TJ were inside." Jane was close to tears, but it had nothing on the grief stricken cry Angela let out.

"Are they... Oh god, Janie, are they...?"

"We dunno Ma. Stay here with Constance, I'll call as soon as I know anything, I promise. Maura let's go."

The pair left at a run, leaving their two mothers to watch them leave, confusion and uncertainty weighing down on them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I finally got round to watching the finale online, and wow! Anyway, I've unashamedly stolen bits and pieces... Hope you like! X **_

Maura felt the wight of the day press down on her as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Paramedics, officers and numerous other emergency response rushed around, and she quickly spotted a group of unorganised paramedics, desperately trying to treat patients.

"Hey, listen up!" She called, pleased when they turned to listen to her. "I'm Dr Maura Isles, we need to organise this to try to and save as many as possible. So- put the dead over there, you can't help them now. Minor injuries can sit over there until we have time for them while major ones are treated here. If you aren't sure what category they fall into, put them in major just in case. Only emergencies are taken by ambulance- volunteers will transport non urgent cases to hospital to save resources. Understood? Ok, everyone go, and pass on the message!"

She herself immediately got to work, but it wasn't long before she realised there simply wasn't enough medical care to go round. She quickly slipped her phone out of her pocket, and put into motion a call for all off-duty medical carers to attend either the scene or the hospital.

Maura lost track of the number of patients and ambulances she saw and sent off, ignoring the pain in her back and feet from the constant motion. She looked up just as a firefighter walked past, tired eyes staring out at her from underneath his mask.

"Got another group coming out doc." He told her and she thanked him, an exhausted smile spreading across her lips when she recognised him vaguely from the case last summer. Glancing at her watch, she was stunned to see she'd been her for over 6 hours, and the bodies and injured were still coming thick and fast.

She quickly soothed a young college girl who cried for her younger brother who'd been visiting her, before moving on to an elderly man who had concussion. She'd worked her way through an entire line of gurneys before she heard the scrawl of a young baby, and rushed towards the firefighter carrying him.

"TJ!" Maura took him into her arms gently, thanking the man before spiriting him towards a gurney.

"Aw, come on little man, don't cry." She rocked him gently, suddenly reminded of that sleepless night months ago. She frowned as she saw most of her doctors were working by torchlight, and the glare form the headlamps of vehicles, the more powerful lights having been directed towards the rubble. Once again she slipped her phone out of her pocket, carefully balancing TJ in the other arm.

"Mother? It's me."

"Maura! Are you Ok?" Her mothers voice came through the line, giving Maura a strange sense of comfort even as she sat amongst chaos and tragedy.

"I... I'm ok. I need a favour though- how soon can you get some of these powerful lights that father uses for his business?" She questioned, swallowing the hitch in her voice.

"I... Well, within the hour. They're stored here in Boston after all." Maura could hear the confusion in her mothers voice, but simply concentrated on giving her the address and directions around the congestion.  
After hanging up, she made her way back into the fray, the steady stream of bodies exiting the collapsed building beginning to trickle to a more manageable pace.

"Hush now, sweet boy. It's ok." She soothed TJ gently for a while, and he eventually quietened, falling silent in her arms. Awkwardly, she began treating patients with one hand, balancing the infant in the other, the young boy causing most if them to smile, and forget the devastation for a little while. All the while she was interrupted by doctors and nurses, as well as paramedics all wanting to know how they could help.

She set them to work on major injuries, with a handful beginning to treat the patients in the minor injuries section. There were a few nurses who couldn't help- they worked solely on out-patient wards and couldn't actively treat patients, so Maura set them to work tagging and organising the dead.

"Dr Isles." A soft voice sounded behind her, and she turned towards it, surprised to see Hope standing behind.

"What are you doing here?" Surprise leaked into her voice, and TJ began to stir, wriggling around. She deftly caught him, placing him against her shoulder as she soothed him again.

"You put out a call for all off-duty personnel. So.." She trailed off.

"Ah... Could you help with minor injuries? We have most of the major ones covered, but most of the others have been waiting for over 6 hours for treatment." TJ punctuated her sentence with a gurgle, reaching out blindly to try and grab a lock of stray hair that had fallen from Maura's ponytail.

"Of course. Who's this little guy?" Hope asked.

"TJ. Angela's grandson- Tommy, his father, is still trapped." Before Hope could respond, Maura heard another voice calling out her name, and turned to see Constance making her way towards her. She easily navigated the various people, and Maura felt a small surge of pride as she saw she was still dressed stunningly.

'That's petty.' A snide voice in her head told her. She shook it off, and drudged up a smile.

"Hey mom. Sorry to drag you out here." She was suddenly painfully aware that her biological mother was standing next to her.

"Oh, really darling, don't apologise. Angela and I were awake anyway, waiting for news. Is that TJ?" Constance tutted at her daughters apology, secretly immensely proud of her. She'd drawn up in a lorry carrying the required lights, and had watched as her daughter stood in the centre of the chaos as an oasis of calm, a three month old in one arm as she treated a frightened teen with the other.

"Yes... But they can't find Frankie or Tommy. And right now I think we're losing more than we're saving." Constance heard the hitch in her daughters voice, and years of experience told her she was close to breaking. After a moments hesitation, she gave in to the impulse she usually ignored, and pulled Maura into a hug, careful not to squash the baby.

"It'll be ok. You're doing great sweetheart." Maura gave her a watery smile, and right on queue TJ began to cry, fists waving.

"He's hungry. And scared. And tired." Maura sighed as she cuddled the baby close to her.

"Here." Hope handed her a small bottle of milk which seemingly appeared from nowhere, and Maura began the process of feeding the hungry baby. As she did, the lights her mother had delivered flickered on, plunging the place into bright light, prompting a cheer from several of the medical staff, as well as fire and rescue.

"Oh, that's much better. Thanks mom." Maura told her gratefully.

"Don't thank me, thank your father. They're his lights. Which reminds me, I better phone to tell him that I borrowed them. I'll see you in a minute darling." She watched her walk away, before turning her attention back to Hope.

"Right. Minor injuries you said?" Hope asked, tone utterly professional.

"Yes please. I-" Maura was cut of as rumbling echoed behind her, and she whirled around to see what remained of the building crumbling further, engulfing the crowd in a thick smog even as concrete and brick smashed into the crowd of officers, medical staff and firefighters.

And, Maura realised with a surge of grief, one civilian.

"MOM!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! I got caught up with school, and exams, and coursework, etc, plus I wrote this at 2 in the morning when I couldnt sleep then proof read it the next morning, only to find it made no sense whatsoever, so I had to write it again! Anyway, this is the last chapter, so thank you for reading and reviewing! X**

Maura started forward, but was quickly yanked back by Hope.

"No Maura. It's dangerous- you have TJ." She said gently, tightening her grip as Maura began to struggle

"No! I can't... I don't..." She began to cry silent tears, clutching TJ to her. Hope placed her hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"She'll be ok. She's strong." In truth, she had no idea about the woman who had raised her daughter, but the distraught look on Maura's face had her fumbling for comforting lies.

"No, you don't understand! She almost died for me last summer- she pushed me out of the way of a car that was aimed at me! I can't lose her too!" Hope wondered vaguely who else Maura had lost, but pushed it away as she comforted the younger woman.

For a while, people zoomed around them, shouts filling the air as thickly as the dust.

All of a sudden, a paramedic came out, an arm around Constance's shoulders.

"Mom!" Maura called, and Constance caught her in her arms, hugging her as tightly as she could until TJ let out an indignant wail at being squashed.

Maura tugged her mum out the way of the surrounding fire crew and after a few moments of rapid conversation, pressed TJ into her arms.

"Take him to Angela. I have to find Jane, ok?"

"Don't bother!" The call came from behind her, and she turned to see a filthy looking Jane emerge from the dust, exhausted but smiling.

"We got 'em Maur. They're on their way to hospital." Maura enfolds her into yet another hug, smiling wryly as she reflected she'd hugged more over the last few days than she had in the last few years. And she didn't mind a bit.

Two days later, and things had begun to go back to normal. The medical examiners office had been flooded with cases from the attack, and they were working shifts to examine all the bodies, as well as the evidence. A huge task force had been set up to investigate the collapse, with government officials running around like headless chickens to pass off the blame.

At Maura's home, however, things were a little calmer. Tommy had temporarily moved into the guests house with Angela and TJ, while Lydia was on holiday. Currently, he was laid flat on the sofa, snoring loudly. Maura set on the floor in front, TJ on her lap as Angela and Constance sat on the other sofa.

"Oi! Move, you great lump!" Jane shoved Tommy's legs off and he woke with a start, shifting to the side, allowing Korsak and Jane to sit down to. And then there was Frost and Frankie, both sprawled over the floor munching popcorn as they all watched a film.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Tommy jumped up. Voices sounded, before his voice came through the arch.

"Maura! You have a visitor!"

"Wow, in her own home?! What a surrrprise!" Jane shot off, rolling her yes with a grin which quickly dimmed as she caught sight of Hope Martin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Her voice was smooth, and she shifted uncomfortably. For once, Tommy made no comment, and simply scooped TJ up, helping Maura to her feet and disappearing into the kitchen, quickly followed by Frost and Korsak. Jane, Frankie and Angela, however, simply moved closer to Maura flanking her and prompting a chuckle from Constance.

"I wish you could see yourselves now. You look like over protective mother hens!" She rose to her feet, and shooed them away, leaving Maura and Jane alone with Hope.

"What do you want?" Asked Jane rudely. Maura thumped her.

"I just wanted to check on you..." Began Hope but was interrupted by a loud snort from the kitchen.

"Two days after? Please, neither of us are idiots Doctor Martin, lets not treat each other as such. You want me to donate my kidney to Caelyn." Maura's voice was flat and hard, her face emotionless.

Hope's silence was her confirmation.

"Look, I'm sorry, but she doesn't want me to. You know what she said to me- get her to change her mind and I will happily donate, but otherwise I'm afraid I can't exactly force her to do anything."

Hope inclined her head slightly. "Thank you. You know, you remind me of your father. The same attitude... And stubbornness as well as the same loyalty to those you love. You're very similar."

Maura opened her mouth to give her customary reply of 'he isn't my father' but she closed it again.

"He says I remind him of you." She said quietly. Hope started slightly, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You've met him?"

"Yes. My half brother ended up on my table- he was killed by enemies of Paddy trying to get to him. It was how I found out I was his daughter... And so did they. He kidnapped me, tried to persuade me to snitch for him so he could 'protect me'. He disappeared after we solved the case, until he broke into my home and held Tommy and I at gunpoint until I gave him medical attention for a gunshot wound. Or rather, his little helper did." Maura said all this quite matter-of-factly, and Hope blinked in surprise.

"Oh."

"At some point, darling, we're going to have to teach you how to use a phone so you can call and tell me these things." Constance walked up to them, a raised eyebrow directed at Maura, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mom." Constance rolled her eyes.

"Go eat- you're much too thin. You too Jane." The pair traipsed off, Jane practically dragging a reluctant Maura.

Constance smiled fondly at them, before turning back to the woman in front of her.

"I'm Constance Isles. It's a pleasure to finally meet you- I'm afraid I've worn Maura out with my questions since first learning she'd contacted you."

"Dr Hope Martin. It's lovely to meet you too- Maura seems to adore you." Said Hope, rather stiffly. "If you don't mind me saying... You seem to be taking me turning up pretty well...?"

Constance laughed slightly. "Oh, I would love to hate you. But it would just upset Maura."

Hope smiled too. "I'm afraid when Maura first told me, I... Ah. Reacted badly."

Constance merely raised an eyebrow. "She told me. It took a bit of glaring, but she ended upriver long everything... About you anyway. Apparently, there's quite a bit I've missed along the way." She smiled, caught up in a memory. "Neither of us were ever very good at communicating."

As the women continued to talk quietly, Maura sat with in the kitchen surrounded by people she counted as family. She bit her lips worriedly, casting glanced at her mothers.

"Jeez, Maur, would you relax? They're not gonna kill each other." Jane rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of the slice of pizza she was holding.

"I know. What I'm feeling is completely irrational, there was always the chance they would eventually meet. It did seem unlikely, due to the overwhelming force of Hopes negative emotions which were primarily directed at me..."

Jane tuned out a this point, recognising Maura's need to ramble. Suddenly, both women joined them.

"I've invited Dr Martin to stay for dinner- she is, after all, planning on sticking around. Pass the garlic bread would you darling?" Maura passed it numbly, glancing at Hope who gave her a small smile in return. She turned to Jane.

"Jane... What on earth am I supposed to do? Both my mothers?! At the same time!?" She whispered frantically, causing Jane to chuckle slightly and pull her into a one armed hug.

"Relax. Enjoy their company. We've got ya back Maura." She indicted Frankie, Tommy. Korsak and Frost with her head, and they all nodded encouragingly.

"Maura, now would be a good time to start talking." Constance's voice drew her attention the the three mothers sitting at the other end of the table.

"About what Mother?" She asked nervously. Constance raised an eyebrow.

"How about everything you've forgotten to tell me over the last few years?" She said pointedly. Maura turned to Jane, eyes wide, and gulped.


End file.
